Spectre (film)
Spectre is the twenty-fourth film in the James Bond series produced by Eon Productions. Like the previous film Skyfall, Spectre was written by John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade, is directed by Sam Mendes and features Daniel Craig in his fourth performance as James Bond.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 news The film will release in the UK on 26 October 2015 and worldwide on 6 November 2015 in regular and IMAX theatres. In the film, a cryptic message from Bond’s past sends him on a trail to uncover a sinister organisation. While M battles political forces to keep the secret service alive, Bond peels back the layers of deceit to reveal the terrible truth behind SPECTRE.12/4/14 — [http://www.007.com/bond-returns-in-spectre/ 007.com — Bond Returns in Spectre] The film's title is derived from the criminal organization SPECTRE, which was prominent during the original Bond films and several Ian Fleming novels. The organisation's logo, an octopus, is also referenced in the official teaser poster. Plot A cryptic message from the past sends James Bond on a rogue mission to Mexico City and eventually Rome, where he meets Lucia Sciarra, the beautiful and forbidden widow of an infamous criminal. Bond infiltrates a secret meeting and uncovers the existence of the sinister organisation known as SPECTRE. Meanwhile back in London, Max Denbigh, the new head of the Centre for National Security, questions Bond's actions and challenges the relevance of MI6, led by M. Bond covertly enlists Moneypenny and Q to help him seek out Madeleine Swann, the daughter of his old nemesis Mr. White, who may hold the clue to untangling the web of SPECTRE. As the daughter of an assassin, she understands Bond in a way most others cannot. As Bond ventures towards the heart of SPECTRE, he learns of a chilling connection between himself and the enemy he seeks, played by Christoph Waltz.9/3/15 — Official studio "one-sheet" promotional release Film history Pre-production Shortly after Skyfall premiered, pre-production on Bond 24 began. Bond franchise staples Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson returned as executive producers and EON Productions, MGM and Sony/Columbia Pictures returned as production companies. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment secured the rights for home distribution. With Daniel Craig under contract for two more Bond films, MGM and EON Productions hired Skyfall writer John Logan to pen Bond 24 and 25 as a two-parter, to film simultaneously and release in 2014 and 2015.10/26/13 — Deadline.com — ‘Gladiator’ Scribe John Logan To Write Next Two James Bond Films Immediately after Skyfall ''Mendes had shown interest in directing ''Bond 24 but passed in March 2013 in order to focus on his stage work.2/15/13 — Hitfix.com — Skyfall' director Sam Mendes likely to return for next James Bond film MGM, EON, and Mendes continued to meet and plan the future of the Bond franchise and decided to abandon the two-parter concept and push back the release of Bond 24 ''to 2015 to accommodate Mendes' schedule.4/30/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Sam Mendes Explains His Bond 24 Return On July 11, 2013, it was officially announced that Daniel Craig, Sam Mendes, and John Logan would return for ''Bond 24 for an Autumn 2015 release. On October 21, Ralph Fiennes confirmed he would be in Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret" and later hinted that Gareth Mallory might not be stuck behind a desk in the film.3/5/14 — Hitfix.com — Ralph Fiennes stokes James Bond rumors and talks about M's future 10/19/13 — Metro.co.uk - Ralph Fiennes ‘excited’ about playing M in the next James Bond film On November 24 Naomie Harris confirmed she would also be returning.11/24/13 — NYDailyNews.com - As Winnie Mandela, Naomie Harris found the role of her career in ‘Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom’ In late March 2014 John Logan teased that he had completed the first draft of the script, hinted that some elements from the original films may return but was cautious to reveal any specifics about the possible return of S.P.E.C.T.R.E., Quantum, other 00 agents, or other returning elements.3/5/14 — EmpireOnline.com — John Logan Gives Bond 24 Script Update In an April 2014 interview with Charlie Rose, Sam Mendes revealed that Bond 24 would be a "continuation" of the character stories he began in Skyfall, ''namely the new characters' (M, Moneypenny, Tanner, and Q) relationships with Bond and each other. On June 27, it was announced that Neal Purvis and Robert Wade were hired to polish the script, specifically to "punch up the script and sprinkle in more gags" and improve the banter between Bond, Moneypenny and M. Some reports indicated the re-write was more significant than originally planned. Due to the re-writes, production was pushed back to December 6 2014 with the same hopeful autumn 2015 release date.6/27/14 — SlashFilm.com — ‘Bond 24′ Brings Back ‘Skyfall’ Scribes Neal Purvis and Robert Wade9/15/14 — TheHollwoodNews.com — Bond 24 Gets A Start Date In November screenwriter Jeremy "Jez" Butterworth was hired to do a final polish of the script, which reportedly did not affect the filming schedule.11/6/14 — [http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/nailbiter111/news/?a=110664 ComicBookMovie.com — ''Edge of Tommorow Screenwriter Polishing Bond 24 Script] Months after it was confirmed Skyfall cinematographer Roger Deakins would not be returning for Bond 24''2/19/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Roger Deakins Won't Shoot Bond 24 Hoyte van Hoytema was named cinematographer.9/16/14 — Collider.com — HER and INTERSTELLAR Cinematographer Hoyte van Hoytema to Replace Roger Deakins on BOND 24; May Shoot on Film Set construction was spotted in Obertilliach, Austria.9/25/14 — ComicbookMovie.com — First BOND 24 Set Photo Has Surfaced In October 2014 French actress Lea Seydoux was announced as being cast as a Bond girl in the film.12/10/14 — Move over Rihanna, actress Léa Seydoux is the new Bond girl In November two time Oscar winning actor Christoph Waltz was announced as being cast in a unspecified role.21/11/14 — Christoph Waltz Boards Bond 24 On December 4, 2014 the official title and cast were announced. Production Production began on December 5 at Pinewood Studios. Locations for ''Spectre include Mexico City, Rome, Tangier, Morocco, Sölden Austria, Obertilliach and Lake Altaussee. Jesper Christensen revealed in an interview on December 5 2014 that he would be returning as Mr. White.12/5/14 — ScreenRant.com — ‘Quantum of Solace’s Mr. White Says He’s Returning for ‘Spectre’ In a production video published February 26, 2015 director Sam Mendes shared that the film would continue to explore Bond's past and how his longer tenured experience in MI6 affects his working relationship with M, Q, and Moneypenny. On March 9, 2015 it was announced that Mexican model and actress Stephanie Sigman joined the film as Estrella.3/9/15 — @007 on Twitter In late March it was revealed that the opening sequence of the film would take place during a Day of the Dead parade in Mexico City, Mexico and feature "one of the biggest opening sequences ever" according to the films' producers.4/30/15 — Independent.co.uk — Spectre: New opening sequence in Mexico set to be 'biggest ever done' for Bond film It is estimated that Spectre had the highest budget of any Bond film and during production $36 million of vehicles, namely Aston Martin DB10s, were destroyed.9/30/15 — Pulse.ng — New bond movie wrecked $36M in cars during filming Principal photography wrapped on July 5, 2015.7/5/15 — MI6-hq.com — It's a wrap for 'SPECTRE' as principal photography ends Promotion On March 27, 2015 the first teaser trailer for the film was released, showing Spectre takes place immediately after the events of ''Skyfall'', as MI6 is still in ruins and Bond receives his personal effects from the destroyed Skyfall Lodge. The trailer also features Eve Moneypenny, Mr. White, and first glimpses of Monica Bellucci's Lucia Sciarra and Christoph Waltz' Franz Oberhauser. The first theatrical trailer was released in mid-July 2015. On 8 September 2015 it was announced the theme song would be titled "Writing's on the Wall" and was written and performed by Sam Smith and produced by Smith, Jimmy Napes and Disclosure with a release date of 25 September 2015.11/8/15 — RollingStone.com — Sam Smith Confirms 'Spectre' Bond Theme Song 'Writing's on the Wall' In mid-September Spectre received a PG-13 rating with an estimated run-time of 160 minutes.9/14/15 — Overmental.com — James Bond 007: SPECTRE’s Runtime Will Make Bond History Cast & Characters Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg|Daniel Craig as James Bond Monica Bellucci.jpg|Monica Bellucci as Lucia Sciarra Lea Seydoux.jpg|Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann David Bautista.jpg|David Bautista as Mr. Hinx Christoph Waltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz as Franz Oberhauser Andrew Scott.jpg|Andrew Scott as Denbigh Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as M Naomie Harris.jpg|Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny Rory Kinnear.jpg|Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Ben Wishaw.jpg|Ben Whishaw as Q Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) - Profile.jpg|Jesper Christensen as Mr. White Stephanie Sigman.jpg|Stephanie Sigman as Estrella Supporting cast * Alessandro Cremona as Marco Sciarra * Detlef Bothe as SPECTRE agent3/1/15 — MI6-HQ.com — Detlef Bothe Speaks Crew * Directed by: Sam Mendes * Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only), John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade (screenplay) * Produced by: Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli * Cinematography by Hoyte van Hoytema * Production Design by Dennis Gassner * Edited by Lee Smith * Music composed by Thomas Newman * 2nd Unit Director Alexander Witt * SFX Supervisor Chris Corbould * VFX Supervisor Steve Begg * Costume Designer Jany Temime * Stunt Coordinator Gary Powell Videos The Bond Women of SPECTRE First SPECTRE TV spot SPECTRE TEASER TRAILER SPECTRE vlog features Day of the Dead festival See the supercars of SPECTRE in action Sprectre Press Announcement First behind the scenes footage of SPECTRE Director Sam Mendes on SPECTRE Images Posters SPECTRE_poster_1.jpg Spectre_poster.jpg Spectre007_fullview-poster_001sm.jpg Spectre teaser poster.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_2.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_3.jpg Press conference & photo calls Spectre press conference - Seydoux and Bellucci.jpg Spectre press conference - Rory Kinnear.jpg Spectre press conference - full cast and Mendes.jpg Spectre press conference - David Bautista.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Wishaw, Harris, and Feines.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Medes, Broccoli.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux, Waltz, Harris.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg Spectre press conference - Christof Waltz.jpg Spectre press conference - Andrew Scott.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 02.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 03.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 06.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 08.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 013.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 020.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall01 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall02 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall03 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall04 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall05 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall06 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall07 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall08 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall09 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall10 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall11 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall12 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall13 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall14 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall15 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall16 rgb.jpg Publicity & behind-the-scenes Spectre_BTS_-_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Sigman.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Daniel_Craig_in_Mexico.jpg Spectre_BTS_-_Mendes_on_set_of_Day_of_the_dead.jpg Spectre-FIRST-LOOK_001.jpg Spectre-BTS_001.jpg Mr._Hinx.jpg Lea_Seydoux_and_Sam_Mendes.jpg Spectre BTS - Belluci.jpg Spectre BTS - Waltz.jpg Spectre BTS - Craig.jpg Studio trailer release promos Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 001.jpg|Ralph Fiennes in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 002.jpg|Daniel Craig stars as James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 003.jpg|James Bond and Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 004.jpg|Daniel Craig stars as James Bond Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 005.jpg|Ben Whishaw and Daniel Craig in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 006.jpg|Oberhauser (Christoph Waltz) chairs a meeting in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 007.jpg|Léa Seydoux in SPECTRE Spectre-Trailer Release Promo 008.jpg|Andrew Scott in SPECTRE DB10 & other vehicles Aston-Martin-DB10-Front-Three-Quarter-e1417707100993.jpg DB10.jpg Spectre press conference - DB10 front.jpg Jaguar_C-X75,_the_Range_Rover_Sport_SVR_and_Defender_Big_Foot.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars2.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars.jpg JaguarLandRover-SPECTREcars_bautista.jpg Teaser trailer stills Spectre_teaser_01.png Spectre_teaser_02.png Spectre_teaser_03.png Spectre_teaser_04.png Spectre_teaser_05.png Spectre_teaser_06.png Spectre_teaser_07.png Spectre_teaser_08.png Spectre_teaser_09.png Spectre_teaser_10.png Spectre_teaser_11.png References Category:James Bond films Penélope Cruz Category:Eon Films